


SCREAM 3000: Ghostface in Space!

by webhead3019



Category: Scream (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: More than 1000 years after the original murders in 1995 Woodsboro, a has-been familiar evil rears its ugly head once more, on a different frontier altogether. This is a satire on the cultural significance of the Scream franchise and is part horror musical. I will add a more true-to-form Scream sequel in my Slasherverse series in the future.





	SCREAM 3000: Ghostface in Space!

Remote-controlled neon lights dimmed in a home theater. A movie projector screen displayed the title card. Even the words were 3-dimensional and did not require glasses to be enjoyed. An electronic narrator, or text-to-speech speaker, read and announced, “Now showing Stab X... The remake!” Yes. The Stab series has seen at least 20 installments made now, and all 20 have been drawn more or less from the notorious real-life Ghostface murders.

20 films may be milking the franchise at this point, but it’s not the creative’s fault Ghostface keeps coming back in one form or the other. Obviously, the masked but faceless Ghostface killer who seemed destined to always come back hasn’t made 20 reappearances yet. Still, the Ghostface brand is as relevant as it ever was, having withstood the test of time. The year was 2050.

The parasitic burden had successfully transferred its curse from one millennium to the next. The electronic narrator’s speaker was separate from the speaker that played the film’s audio. The electronic narrator nevertheless had surround sound of its own. It worked by using this mirroring technology behind mirror. A knife punched through the screen, dead center with the “X” in Stab X.

After carving the X up perfectly down its lines like a stencil, Ghostface pushed his body through the opening in the screen for your usual jumps-scare fare. Still as vulgar as all the ones before him, Ghostface yelled, “I’m gonna slit your fuckin guts sideways and spill them out your ass!” Woah! That felt real. Too real. A woman ripped off her virtual reality headgear. Oh, right. Home theaters regardless of technological advancements had been discontinued 635 years ago.

Theaters were now an extinct antique from the past. Not even the most wealthy and resourceful could retain their conditions. The year was now 3000. There hasn’t been another Ghostface to continue what had seemed to be an undying legacy in 780 years. Obviously, the original final girl Sidney Prescott’s bloodline can rest easy now, despite the goals of the posthumous killers mostly deterring their own way over time.

It hasn’t been long since the original Ghostface murders saw its 1000th anniversary, but shockingly enough, it had lost its historical value. Even after all this time, that was officially, subject to change. A new Ghostface killer will pick up where the last one left off after nearly 8 centuries. The Ghostface brand will be made relevant once again, the long-forgotten, but never dead legacy seeding its way into yet another generation.


End file.
